


Guardians of Arkadia

by Shark_Bait_Shau



Category: Destiny (Video Games), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Bait_Shau/pseuds/Shark_Bait_Shau
Summary: The guardians of light and remaining humans had been forced to abandon the earth to the creatures of the darkness. Closely following the plot of the 100, this story starts out pretty familiar. The Arkadians left earth hundreds of years ago, and are now returning to something they didnt think possible; a lush, green planet, teeming with life. Among that life, they find the Grounders. A harsh, seemingly hateful people lead by a ruthless commander. Tensions rise from countless misunderstandings between them, and they spend much of their time together on earth at war with one another.





	Guardians of Arkadia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking on my lil story!! I have high hopes for this story, big plans!
> 
> For now, ill be sticking very closely to the story of The 100, doing each chapter by episode as i rewatch the entire series and play all the way back through the game! The only changes for the first few episodes are in the backstory of the Arcadians and a few details to make sure the universes fit well together. I havent decided who all are guardians and who are the normal Arkadians, all of that will be figured out in the first episode. For now, i hope you enjoy this snippet from the point of view of the guardians!

The vanguard didnt know what to do. The population of the hive on earth had grown vastly out of control as the decades passed, and there werent enough guardians to fight them off. In a desperate bid to rid the earth of as many hive as possible, the vanguard set up a colony base on mars under a cease-fire agreement with the cabal emporer, and bombed the earth. Though the hive numbers were now dwindeling, the Vanguard had vastly underestimated how long it would take the earth to become habitable again. The guardians could handle the massive ammounts of radiation with little to no consequences, but the growing population of humans couldnt. So, the vanguard waited. Their one small colonie grew into twelve, interconnected stations, known as the Ark. To preserve the Guardians they had left, they talked them into staying in a cryogenic sleep in shifts of 10 years at a time. Those that were awake became ambasadors as well as guards, and spoke to the cabal by authority of the Vanguard to negotiate new territories, food agreements and even friendly congregations between the Cabal and Humans from time to time. As the years passed, Earth became only a fond memory. The hope to return was still there, ocasionally the Vanguard sent teams of guardians on their last remaining jumpships to test the earth. They brought back data reguarding radiation levels, what mannor of creature still might live on its surface and most importantly, weather or not humans could survive. But after decades upon decades of guardians returning with only bad readings, the Vanguard nearly gave up. 

The guardians begged for one last trip years after the last schedualed one, and the Vanguard reluctantly agreed. Three guardians were sent on a month long trip at their own request, but comms between them and the ark were lost and they stayed gone for nearly five. When they returned though, they finally came with some good news. Where they had happened to land this time, a village of humans had been spotted not far off. After days of debate, and weeks of planning, the Vanguard finally put their plan in motion. 

Nearly 100 teen prisoners were offered their freedom in return for their participation. They were not told where they would be going or what they would be doing, they only knew that they now had a choice. Most agreed, and were promptly given medical and physical inspections, shots to prevent any known desieses, and given packs containing clothes as well as one personal effect that was requested.

Fresh guardians were woken from their long sleep, briefed on the situation, and geared up; given free reign over any and all weapon or armor supplies left. 

After everything was primed and as ready as it could get, they were nearly off. As the humans were loaded onto the jumpships, implants were placed into their arms to moniter their vitals. 

The ships carrying the delinquents to the ground shuddered to life as the countdown began. While several of the teens were comfortable an hunkered down for the trip, more of them were obviously terrified; holding tightly to their throw-up bags and belongings, with tears pricking the corners of their eyes. 

The countdown reached zero and the ships took off with a collective thunderous roar. They were going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far! I hope you liked what i came up with? Id love to hear your criticisims; where i can do better with mixing the universes and grammer and choice of words and the like! 
> 
> If you have any questions, would like to proof read for me or lore-check (make sure im getting the details and facts right from one or both of the universes for me), you can DM me @Tuesday_Taco_Knight on insta! The only real requirements are that you follow all of the archive rules!


End file.
